Fate? Maybe
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Fate ... maybe there is, maybe not. But if it weren't real, would she still be alive?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fic in english, please, don't be cruel! It's AU. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

At the horizon the sun was setting. Only one could see the sun going to a new destination. It was then that Temperance Brennan sat on the beach, thinking about everything that had gone through her life. In the deserted beach listening to the sound of waves crashing on the sand. The wind in your hair came to give the feeling of freedom. The freedom she wanted. Her pain was more than she could bear. She just wanted to sleep and never have to wake up, never have to feel that pain unbearable that attacked her chest every time she thought about her parents, her brother, her _"family."_

That's what she thought when approached from the sea. She felt the water at her feet. She was wearing a long dress , which was completely soaked. But she did not care, She just wanted to forget. She kept walking, thinking of nothing, remembering only the good times. This would be her fate? A 17 years old girl who committed suicide on a deserted beach, to forget. It should not be so easy, but it was. She just continued. Until the water was not letting her breathe. Until the moment when she felt someone pulling her arm ...

_Hours before ..._

_* POV * Brennan_

Today makes two years since the beginning of the decline of my life. I'm here, sitting in front of my adoptive Sister, Felipa. Someone with this name should not suffer so much. Look who's talking, there is _Temperance_?

But I do not care anymore. I just wanted to go somewhere, far away, with no one, with nothing.

I look to the side and see my "mother" face looking at me with contempt. Of course, what else could she feel? If not even my family cared, why should she? After all, I'm nobody, I'm nothing.

You know what? I'm going out,the stamped hatred in her eyes already are making me suffer more than I already suffer. Just to clarify my thoughts, my desires. They do not care if I go now, if I come back tomorrow, if I don't come back. It's always been like that, always will be.

Walking down the street in the spring, seeing the beautiful flowers, seeing families in the parks. I decided to go to a place that used to be ours. My and my family's. That beach where we spent a great time together. That beach that a few people knew about, and those who knew had a refuge from their nightmares, commonly called life.

I just wanted to sit in the sand and think. It was exactly what I did. But at a certain point, my thoughts began to think of ways to rid me of this pain. To escape this anguish. I wanted to, at least, stop thinking about the last time I saw my family. It was there when I had the idea. I got up, went down in a sea of emotions, tried to forget ...

_Seeley's POV_

I was at the beach, a secluded environment. I love to bring my girlfriends here. I love coming here to think, even now, living with my grandfather. My mother left me, my father? Made me suffer.

Just a few moments after arriving at the beach, I saw a girl couple of years younger than me, dressed in a long dress. She sat on the sand, she had been a good time there, just thinking. Suddenly I saw a tear trickle down her rosy cheeks . She stood up and walked up to the sea. The water started hitting on her feet, but she did not stop, the dress clinging to her body. Then I realized what she would do. I hurried to run toward the sea. She dove, I hastened my steps. Quickly went down and pulled her by the arm until the sand.

I tried to make her react, but to no avail. I glued my lips to that young girl that I did not even know, just to save her. I pushed air into his lungs until the moment the air expelled water of the sea that had been accumulated in her lungs. She coughed and opened her beautiful blue eyes. Her expression was one of confusion. That pissed me a lot. A girl so beautiful should not suffer so much.

* End * POV Booth

Temperance looked at him, did not understand what had just happened.

- Why did you do that? - Asked when she could.

-You would kill yourself - He said.

- You do not think I should be doing this for a reason? - Now she was angry.

-Hey, I'm sorry if I saved your life.

-And if I did not want to be saved?

-What makes you think that way?

-This really is not your business. - She said, standing up.

-Woa! Where are you going? I will not leave you out there alone. Not after he tried to kill yourself. You are going to my house, will change this clothes and then I take you to your home.

-No way! I do not have to obey you!

-Please. I swear I'll never bother you again, or see you again - He looked into her eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, she felt safe.

-Ok. But then you disappear from my life!

-Done! - He said smiling charmingly.

They stood up and gone to Booth's car, which was not much new or big, really just for needs. When they arrived at Booth's home, he told her to go to his room he would get some clothes for her. So she did. While she was in the bathroom he was talking to Hank, to be able to explain the situation of the young girl , that he realized that he didn't know the name.

-Pops?

-What's up little man? - Hank said, after lowering the newspaper on the table in the dining room.

-It's .. er, today something happened while I was on the beach, and there was a girl ..., well, she tried to kill herself- Hank was surprisedI saw her , she tried to drown, and I saved and now she's taking a shower in my bathroom. And I do not know what to do.- Said Seeley sitting on a chair in front of Hank.

Hank looked at him and said:

-Provide support to her, if she did it, she had a reason. She must suffer greatly, sometimes suffering leads us to think that death is the best way out, even when it is not .Give her some clothes for her to wear, I think the clothes of your mother could fit in her. Give support, ok?

-Of course, Pops. But I do not know, there's something different about her. When I had to do mouth-to-mouth on her, I felt something, something different.

-When two souls are destined to be together, nothing can to stop them. Sometimes, people are so idiot to know that... If it's that, just wait for the work of fate.

-I will find clothes for her. - And he went to his room. He grabbed a shirt and shorts. He knocked on the door and left the clothes for her.

Minutes after, she left the room, dressed in his clothes. He thought he had never seen a scene so beautiful. So he atardes to talk with her.

-So Miss, how about you tell me your name?-Booth sympathetic spoke.

-What do you want to know? Wouldn't you disappear from my life?

-I could go away, but I don't want to, I liked you . Belive me, when I like someone, I do not give up. Come on, let's eat something, you

must be starving.

-I'm not hungry! I just wanna go back to that place.

-What place?

-H .. My house.

-Why do not I believe you?

-I'm telling the truth, if you do not believe, that is your problem.

-You have not told me your name.

-Either did you, anyway. - She said.

- Sure. I'm Seeley Booth , I'm 19 years old, and I will enlist the army next year. You. ..?

-Ok ... I'm Temperance Brennan, I'm 17, and I'm trying a scholarship to study anthropology.

-How about you tell me why you want to kill yourself?

-I ... I think it is still not the right time.

-Look, Tempe. No matter what happens I'll be here, if you need.

-I do not know why, but I think socially speaking, I should say thank you now. So, thank you.

-You're very welcome - He replied smiling.

-I really should go home, I end up arranging problems. - She said.

-Sure, I'll take you home.

* * *

I'd like some reviews, please? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I love you guys! If you want to know,, I'm Brazilian...**_

_**FaithinBones- Well, here, special for you! Thanks !**_

_**Hodginator-Thanks baby!**_

_**blm- Não é tão estranho! hushauha te entendo! que bom que esta gostando!**_

_**IloveBonesAngelProfiler37- Here, for you, Thanks!**_

_**Brennannbooth- Thanks!**_

_**leshagen- Yeah, actually I'm brazillian, so portuguese it's it! Thanks sooo much! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

-Do you live here? - Booth asked, startled to see the poverty of the neighborhood in which she lived.

-Yes. Let me at that corner, I do not want to get into more trouble.

-You do it very often? - He asked- get into trouble, I say.

-Sometimes it's inevitable. - He gave a slight smile to hear her worlds.

-Good luck. and.. See you soon.

-I thought you'd get out from my life.

-Sometimes fate works in our favor.

-Fate? No, this is ridiculous. I do not believe.

-No need to believe. I already believe for the two of us. - She looked at him and then got out.

-Goodbye, Seeley.

-Goodbye, Temperance. - He started the car and went home.

oOo

When Temperance came home, it smelled like cigarette. Soon, fear took her body. She went quietly, but soon saw the silhouette of her "father". He turned his head toward at her up and down he said:

-Slut! Already spreading your legs for someone? Because I doubt that this is your clothes.

She quickly looked down. She was still in the clothes of Seeley. Damn! she could not have made this slide.

-No ... I just ... is that ... - she stopped when she felt his hand on her face, with such violence and speed that made her lose his balance falling to the ground.

-You have to ask me before you leave this house, get it? Bitch! - He kicked her in the ribs-Now go to your room and just get out of there when you go to college tomorrow.

Temperance rose with difficulty from the ground. She put her hand over her ribs which were very painful. She walked slowly up the stairs with difficulty. She came to her room and threw herself on the bed, waiting JUST the other day arrives.

oOo oOo The Next Day

Seeley Booth arrived at college late. Dying of sleep, spent the night thinking about a certain girl with blue eyes. He was in the last year. His girlfriend, Katie, was also in that class. He was running down the hall toward his room when someone bumped into. He heard a moan of pain. He looked at the person in front. It was her. She had a hand in her rib. And was bending down to pick up books.

-Look! A troublemaker! - He said so recognized.

-Haha, I do not believe it! It's some kind of ... uff-she was going to talk but the sharp pain was very strong.

-Hey, are you okay? - He suddenly became concerned.

-No ... is nothing. I'm fine. Gotta go to class. - Said she, lying. She hurried.

-Sure! See you soon! - He said listen to her.

She entered the room and the teacher looked at her. He knew she was a excelent student. Just nodded for her to go to her place. He turned and continued the lesson.

oOo

Seeley, on the other hand, when he entered the room caught the attention of all eyes. The teacher looked at him with a very serious face and said:

-Again, Mr. Booth?

-My alarm clock did not ring. - He said apologetically.

-It seems that the alarm never rings for you, is not it? Unfortunately that'll send you to the board. Already delay four times in less than a month!

Seeley just lowered his head and did what the teacher said.

. ~.

- Mr. Booth, I'm telling you that if you do not improve your grade unfortunately you're going to have to leave the basketball team.

-What?! - It could not happen, he was waiting anxiously the finals and the team needed him.

-Calm down, I talked to some teachers and we find a solution.

-And this-what is it?

-Let's give you a tutor. So it helps you for exams. - Said the director happy with his decision.

-And who would be that tutor?

-She is ... - the phone started ringing his office, he attended -Sure, send she in.

The door opened and a girl. Seeley turned to her and thought, "_No way_."

- This is your tutor: Miss Brennan!

-But she is the second year! I'm already on the third. - Booth said confused.

-Even though she is in the second year she is smarter than you-the principal spoke sharply.

-Um ... ok. - Booth decided not to argue.

. ~.

When they left the room Temperance director turned to him and said:

-This is getting ridiculous already! You're stalking me or something?

-Of course not, maybe it's just ... er .. you know, fate.

-Already said it does not exist. But when you will want lessons?

-Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. This good for you?

-Sure. Where?

-It could be in your home.

-NO! I mean ... at your its best. Mine is long gone.

-So, yeah, in my. I'll wait for you today. This address here. - Said giving her a piece of paper in which he had just written his address.

-Ok.

oOo Booth's House oOo

-Pops, I saved that girl ... she studies in the same college as me. She is my guardian now.

-She is in your class and you did not recognize her, shrimp?

-No, Pops. She is in theo second year. - The doorbell rang.

-How ...?

-Looks like she's a genius or something.

-Ahhh. - Hank spoke.

Seeley left the kitchen and went to open the door.

-Hi. - She said shyly.

-Hi-he said. He realized that once again she had her hand in the ribs.

-Can I ...? - She asked, wanting to join.

-What? Ah ... course, of course. Come in. - That he was lost in thoughts quickly went out of the front of the door.

- Let's start with ? - Said she already sitting on the couch.

-Biology? - He said, sitting beside her. Close to her, he could see a bruise near her eye . But his lips did not say anything.

-Sure. - Class usually happened.

. ~.

The other day she was talking to Booth that she could not go on Friday. Her "father", Jonh, had forbidden her to leave. She would have to spend the entire afternoon cleaning the house.

When she arrived at the door of Seeley's class, he came to meet her.

-Booth, I will not be able to give lecture on Friday. Something happened, so I can't go.

-It's okay. I. ..

-Seeley! - Spoke the girl kissing him

.

-Katie, I already told you not to call me Seeley. I do not like.

-I am your girlfriend. I can not just go around calling you "Booth".

Brennan played Booth's shoulder to tell him that she would have to leave.

-Do not touch my boyfriend! - Katie said.

-I was not going to "touch" on your boyfriend your blonde slut. Just going to warn him that I have to go. Goodbye. - She said turning.

-Finally! - Said Katie-Who is she?

-My tutor. Stop this ridiculous crisis of jealousy!

The rest of the week went normally, taking, of course, the crisis of jealousy. But Booth was concerned on Monday, when Temperance did not appear.

* * *

Reviews? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I love you guys! **_

_**FaithinBones : Yeah, but not now, there are a few things first, thanks baby!  
**_

_**Lbrs : read and revew it! I think you gonna like!**_

**_leshagen: Thanks baby! Hope you like it!_**

**_brannannbooth: don't worry! Here! _**

**_so guys hope you like! Sorry for the late!_**

* * *

Booth was very concerned, he had not spoken to her throughout the weekend, and now she had not shown up in class, something really strange, she loves to study. When it came time interval he went to her room, she saw several people coming out of there. He asked one of them if they had seen Temperance. The girls, laughed and said:

-The Morticia?, hahahaha-, they laughed, then another girl came and said:

-Hey! Stop it! - The girls kepped walking, she looked at Booth and said:

-She did not come. Something very strange, she loves to study. - "Exactly!" Booth thought-Apparently she is very successful in the last Year-Angela continued.

-What do you mean? - He asked wondering. She pointed to the room where was a boy in the of the same class Booth was.

Booth heard him asking the teacher if Temperance had come, Booth felt a strange sensation, he did not know she knew another boy of the third.

-His name is Hodgins, I always see them talking. I'm Angela, Montenegro. - She said and extended his hand. He squeezed and said:

-I am ...

-Seeley Booth, captain of the school basketball team, everyone knows you. Gotta go, bye. - He said "bye" and waited for Hodgins to leave. It was not long for this to happen.

-Hm ... Hi-Seeley said. Hodgins looked at him thinking strange.

-Hi-he replied.

-You know Temperance? -Asked Booth.

-Yes, she did not come. I think it must be something in her house.-Hodgins said a little thoughtful.

-She helps me with some math ant that things and I was wondering if she would teach me today.- said Booth inventing an excuse for asking about her.

- I'm going at her house later, I tell you tomorrow.-Booth once again felt the sensation in his stomach.

-I could go with you-suggested.

-I do not know if it's a good idea. - Hodgins did not want him to go.

-I also worry about her. - Booth said sincerely.

-Okay, when the class is over, we go up there-Hodgins did not like the idea of Booth be approaching Temperance.

-Okay, we'll take my car.

Hours later ~ ~

Booth ran out of training, found Hodgins leaning against his car with angry face.

-Are you the for long time?

-Not much, but let's go. - Hodgins replied gruffly.

Hodgins walked around the car and got in the passenger seat while Booth made his way to his seat. The road was silent, Booth still remember where the house was, never forget, not once have saved her from a near-death. He just went there.

When they arrived, Booth and Hodgins got out of the car, Booth made his way to the front door, when Hodgins called him.

-What do you want to do Booth? Just ring the bell?

Booth was silent, it was exactly what he would do.

-If she talks so much that her parents did not want us here, there must be a reason, right?

-What is your plan? - Booth asked.

-I know which is her room, I've been here before, gives rise to the roof. - Booth was angry.

-Of course, then we will.

They went through the roof, were crouching, passed through her parents' room and finally arrived in the room. It was all dark, they knocked on the window. They saw something moving in the dark room. She opened the window.

-What are you doing here? - Both were silent, she was very hurt, his eye was purple, his lips party, she was a little bent.

-What happened to you? - Hodgins was entering her room.

-You should not be here - she was scared.

-Are you crazy? you gone, oh here we come and see you so? Who did this to you? - Hodgins said, the two were already inside the room.

She lowered her head and said Hodgins looking for:

-You know who did it.

-You promised to tell me!

-Sorry to intrude, Romeo and Juliet, but who did it? Because it's very seriously, just looking at you I can see that you have at least two broken ribs. - the two looked at Booth, he was serious.

-First, we are not a couple, god, no. - She said while pointing to Hodgins. - Second were my "parents", when this system, suffer these things is very normal, you know?

-Then why do not you just account for your social worker?

-Why am finally able to have a somewhat normal life. Finally I have friends. Do not want to miss it, and probably they would not believe me.

- They do not need to believe, they just have to look at you! - Booth did not believe that.

-Booth, if it happens again I'll talk, but not now, ok? Hodgins, that goes for you too! Now is the best ...

Booth's phone rang, interrupting Brennan. He looked at the caller ID, it was Katie. He answered.

-Hi, no I did not, what?! I'm going. - He looked at Brennan and Hodgins. - I gotta go, it seems that something happened in training and Katie asked me to go there.

-Sure, man. I'll stick around a while longer. Good luck there. - Said Hodgins happy to get some time to talk to Brennan.

Booth looked suspiciously at Hodgins, but had to go then just said "bye" and left. Soon after she left Hodgins turned to her and stared.

-Temperance ... - he scolded.

-Jack ... - she said.

-I do not like him ...

-Fixing: You do not like any _boy_ who gets at least two feet from me. - She said smiling as he joined one of the shirts that were on the floor.

-He is an athlete! You know how they are? He will approach, will make you fall in love, and fuck you after that go after any other blonde! - Said he, moving from one side to the other in the bedroom.

-Just like the "nerd" would get close to me just because I'm smart and I was in front of him in the placement, it would distract me to be better than me. oh, and the boy who liked rock would influence me to listen to music "satanic", having sex and using drugs. It also has the guy of the book store, which will just use me to get knowledge. Please Jack, you invent conspiracies! - she said with a little sarcasm in her voice and sat up in bed.

-I just see things as they are. Do not want to see you get hurt. - He sat beside her on the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He touched the bruise on her face-I made a promise, you know it hurts when I see you hurt, and I can not do anything.

She took his hand, looked him in the eyes.

-Thank you, Jack. - She talked softly and hugged him and started crying and he was just giving small kisses on her forehead to calm her.

After some time she raised her head and said, calmer now:

-I wet your shirt, I'm sorry. - He smiled.

-There's no problem. - She smiled too.

-Better you go, with Seeley deal. And you, sir Jack Hodgins, stop picking up on my feet, I know you care. - She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him out the window. - Now go!

He laughed and left.

* * *

**Reviews? *-* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease **


End file.
